A little time away
by Rainbowkittyblossomwings
Summary: Tamama watches Angol Mois and Keroro jealousy. No matter how many times he tells Keroro she's evil he doesn't believe him. Is there any way to get Angol Mois away so that the two can spend some alone time together?


Disclaimer: Do not own Sgt. Frog. Wish I did though, but doesn't everyone wish they could own their favorite anime series?

Tamama watched his beloved sergeant build Gundam models. The girl, Angol Mois sat beside him smiling and omitting sparkles from her eyes. Tamama grinded his teeth.

"Lady Moa, I need some white paint for this Gundam's body." Keroro requested, reaching out.

"Like okay, Uncle." Angol Mois handed him a tub of glue. The Gundam's body was ruined. "It's like oops. I must have accidentally given you glue instead of white paint." Keroro tried to dry his tears to show the loss of the Gundam's life did not affect him. He failed.

"That's all right, Lady Moa. I know you didn't do it on purpose…" He sobbed. Angol Mois smiled sweetly.

_That evil woman! Not only has she stolen my beloved sergeant she also purposely destroyed his Gundam models. I would never do that! Why can't he see that she is evil! She's evil I tell you Mr. sergeant! _Tamama thought in his head, clutching onto a wall and breaking it.

"Mr. Sergeant. I was watching the whole thing and that woman must have given you the glue purposely!" Tamama yelled, coming out of hiding from his pillar.

"Nonsense. Lady Moa would never do such a thing." Keroro insisted patting Tamama's shoulder.

"It's like I'm sorry about the glue, Uncle…" Angol Mois faked some tears. Tamama felt like the villain here.

"But Sergeant… She's just trying to manipulate you so that you're under her control!" Tamama insisted. Keroro shook his head.

"Lady Moa is a sweet innocent person who I shove, I mean volunteers herself, to do my chores. She would never purposely cause me pain." Keroro denied as Angol Mois in the background tripped on a jar of tacks that had been lying on the ground and it flew through the air and landed point side up on Keroro's chair.

"….That woman is dangerous, sergeant." Tamama repeated. Keroro shook his head and went to sit down. To his surprise his chair his butt met with the soft painful point of tacks.

"OW!" He screamed in pain.

"UNCLE! It's like, how could that have happened?" Angol Mois asked, confused. Tamama glared knowing she was at fault.

"I don't know… It hurts…." Keroro groaned, tacking the tacks off of him. "Lady Moa…I think I can't move…. Would you do my chores again for me today?" Keroro asked.

"Gladly, Uncle!" Angol Mois smiled.

"Yippie!" Keroro screamed in delight, "I mean…Thank you…." He groaned, in fake pain. "Come here for a hug." Angol Mois leaned down for a hug as Tamama snapped.

"GET AWAY FROM MY SERGEANT YOU EVIL WOMAN!" TAMAMA SCREAMED. "TAMAMA IMPACT!" He quickly made his classic Tamama impact on her as it hit her in the chest and she fell over. Keroro hid under a chair in fear of Tamama.

"Private…. Look, Lady Moa is hurt because of your selfish emotional reasons. Now who will do my chores now?" Keroro asked angrily. Tamama whimpered seeing Angol Mois lying still on the floor. (She started taking a random nap, but nobody could tell)

"I-I'm sorry, sergeant…" Tamama looked down sadly.

"That's right! You should be. Angol Mois is an innocent girl who cannot do much to protect herself and you impact her? Why?" Keroro fumed, knowing that now he would have to do his own chores.

"But, sergeant….What does Angol Mois have that I don't? Why do you always blame me and not her? W-who do you like better…?" He asked, afraid for the answer. Keroro looked down angrily.

"Her. She does my chores after all. That gives her a special place in my heart." He smiled, going back to Angol Mois to see if she could awaken and do his chores for him. Tamama limped off to go cry. Right at the moment he wished he had a tent he could hide in like Giroro did. He settled for behind the couch and cupped his hands in his face and started sobbing. That woman had stolen his sergeant with her housework! She was probably even now winning his favor by raking some leaves in the yard when she had a chest injury. That would give her brownie points. He heard Keroro's voice out in the yard.

"Thanks, Lady Moa for raking up those leaves even with your painful injury!" Keroro looked at the Angol girl with gratitude.

"It's like, it's all right. It doesn't hurt anymore!" Angol Mois smiled. Keroro grabbed her hand in support.

"Whenever it gets too tough to do just call me and I'll con Giroro into doing it instead." Keroro promised.

Meanwhile, Giroro sneezed as if someone was talking about him.

"Okay." Angol Mois agreed happily as Keroro left.

Tamama started sobbing harder now knowing that Angol Mois had indeed gotten bouns points with Keroro.

"Why can't I just have sergeant all to myself?" He sobbed loudly.

"Ku, ku, ku, ku, ku….That can surely be arranged…" Kululu laughed hearing Tamama's plea and spinning out of the ground. "I saw the whole thing from my cameras and let me tell you that I actually believe that you were right and the captain should be with you. Ku, ku, ku…" He pat Tamama's shoulder.

"You were watching that whole thing?" Tamama asked, slightly disgusted. Kululu nodded.

"And for the low price of eighty thousand yen I will agree to help you in your quest to win over the captain! Ku, ku, ku." Kululu laughed Tamama's eyes sparkled.

"YES!" He agreed happily, handing over the money.

"Ku, ku, ku…This will be put to good use." Kululu laughed. "Now, what was your first plan of action for winning the captain?" Kululu asked.

"KILL THAT WOMAN!" Tamama yelled, his eyes going blood shot.

"Hmmm… I think not. Try again." Kululu responded thinking for a while.

"MAIM THAT WOMAN!" Tamama screamed.

"Nah. Ku, ku, ku. Think of something else." Kululu responded.

"Make that woman go back to planet Angol?" Tamama asked hesitantly. Kululu shook his head. "What are your motives anyway for helping me, sergeant major? I don't know why you keep rejecting my perfectly harmful ideas!"

"Ku, ku, ku…Secret." He laughed, "Why don't you try to pry Moa-chan away from her obsession that makes no sense, for the captain?" Kululu suggested.

"…Are you implying something?" Tamama asked hesitantly.

"No. Why would you think that? Ku, ku, ku… Anyway, we just have to keep Moa-chan away from captain and let you spend time with him in her place. I could probably ask her to go destroy a planet or something and that could buy some time for you to win favor in the captain's eyes. Or perhaps I could ask her to help me with dissecting poor Giroro. She's always up for that. Ku, ku, ku." Kululu suggested. Tamama narrowed his eyes.

"Um…Sergeant Major? Can I ask you something?" Tamama asked.

"Hmmm…. Two thousand yen for one question. Ku, ku, ku." Kululu outstretched his hand as Tamama handed him the money.

"Do you like that woman?" Tamama asked.

"…As a friend…" Kululu replied. Tamama suppressed his urges to scream, 'YOU HAVE FRIENDS?' At the top of his lungs.

"I meant as more." Tamama asked. Kululu handed him back the two thousand yen.

"…So… How about you go play with your most beloved captain right now and I'll talk to Moa-chan about avoiding the Captain, okay? Ku, ku, ku." Kululu asked changing the subject.

_They'd be perfect for each other. It gets two evil creatures out of my hair which doesn't exist. _Tamama thought to himself as he nodded and changed back to the happy-go-lucky creature he was.

"I'll go play with Captain!" he yelled, skipping off as Kululu spun back into the floor, just as quickly as he came.

Tamama skipped up to Keroro who was crying over his Gundam. Apparently the Glue Angol Mois had used on his Gundam was contiguous and making the other Gundam fall apart.

"Gero, Gero, Gero… Lady Moa gave me some special glue earlier today, but apparently it's some weird space glue and now all my Gundam models are dead!" Keroro complained. "My babies…" He sobbed. Tamama picked up the glue to see the classic spiral label and sign saying made by 966.

_Figures, that she would get it from him,_ he thought.

"Hey, sergeant! You wanna come over to my house and play with my Gundam!" Tamama suggested. Keroro's eyes started sparkling in delight.

"Really? I can come over to the Nishizawa place and share your bounty of Gundam?" He asked, Tamama nodded. "I LOVE YOU, PRIVATE!" Keroro threw his arms around Tamama's shoulders in a hug. Tamama blushed.

_Gundam is the quickest way to his heart. _Tamama concluded.

"Um…Sergeant… About earlier….And how you said you liked that woman better than me….Is that true?" Tamama asked with sad looking eyes. Keroro scratched the back of his head.

"Well….She does my chores for me….You give me Gundam! Gundam obviously wins so I like you a lot more, private." Keroro admitted. Tamama sighed happily.

"That's good enough for me!" He grasped Keroro's hand to take him to the Nishizawa place.

"Let's be together forever, sergeant." He smiled. Keroro in happiness from Gundam, happily agreed.

"Yeah." He smiled, clutching the younger keronian's hand. Tamama looked around to see if that woman would spoil his romantic moment with his sergeant as usual. She was nowhere in sight.

_Hehehe…Kululu must be keeping her contained…_Tamama cackled in his thoughts.

"NOOOO! I DON'T WANT THE KNIFE IN MY STOMACHE!" Giroro screamed from the basement.

"Now, now Giroro how is Moa-chan supposed to get her lesson in keronian anatomy if you keep squirming? You can make a cut across his stomach now, Moa-chan." Kululu ordered.

"Yes, sir!" She responded happily.

"Isn't this so much more fun than playing with the captain?" Kululu asked amidst Giroro's screams.

"It's like hurting is so fun!" Angol Mois smiled. Kululu nodded.

_That woman is evil…_Tamama decided hearing the screams from Giroro and the previous conversation. He knew Angol Mois would not interrupt him and Keroro, though.

"Um…Sergeant… I've been meaning to tell you for a while now, that I like you…" Tamama blushed knowing Angol Mois would not interrupt them. Keroro took this as Tamama respected him as a commanding officer.

"I like you too, private." Keroro agreed, happy someone in his platoon respected him so much. He didn't even want to start on the level of disrespect Giroro and Kululu gave him, and he didn't remember who else was in his platoon. Tamama blushed and smiled.

"REALLY? SERIOUSLY?" Tamama asked, "That's great!" He stood on his tiptoes and kissed Keroro on the cheek. Keroro looked at him confused, realizing the younger officer must be playing a joke on him.

"You really like playing, don't you private?" Keroro asked. Tamama nodded excitedly.

"But I like playing Gundam the most with you, because I get to spend so much time with my beloved sergeant." Tamama blushed. Keroro was now thoroughly confused.

"What do you mean, beloved sergeant?" Keroro asked, very confused.

"I already told you sergeant! I like you and you accepted me!" Tamama bounced off the walls happily, "That woman isn't here to get in the way right now so we can be together as much as we want!"

"Ummm…." Keroro looked down the gears in his head finally turning. He felt like a Natsumi for being so dense to not realize that Tamama was homosexual for him. "…."

"What's wrong, sergeant?" Tamama asked, having a Gundam in his hand ready to play with him.

"N-nothing… I just didn't realize until now that you liked me…" Keroro muttered under his breath. His confusion was interrupted by his intense desire though….FOR GUNDAM! "Private, you brought me a Gundam!" Keroro smiled, hugging him. "Now I really mean it any lover of Gundam who's in love with me should stay by my side forever. I love you!" Keroro smiled, kissing Tamama on the cheek, then the Gundam. Tamama smiled happily.

Just by spending a little time away from Angol Mois he and the sergeant had gotten together. Now Angol Mois was no longer a threat to their relationship because Tamama had a secret weapon against her…. Gundam!

Please review! First KeroTama story. This is one of the few yaoi pairings I support cuz I think it's really cute. I just had an idea for this story the other day from a picture. Tell me what you think!


End file.
